In conventional jacquard knitting machines, steel pattern plates are used to select needles one by one. According to this conventional needle selecting method, a long time is required for assembling of pattern plates and the expenses for formation of pattern plates are enormous.
Further, there has been adopted a method in which marks are formed by punching or the like on an endles sheet made by connecting a plurality of unit sheets to one another and these marks are verified, but in this method, there is a fear that an erroneous signal may be emitted from joints portions between two adjacent unit sheets constituting the endless sheet, and this method is defective in that registration of marks in such endless sheet is very troublesome.